Halliwell 2024 Epsiode 1
by AJ6
Summary: This is a continuation of the Story Halliwell 2024. If you haven't read that...you will want to do that otherwise this won't make sense.
1. Chapter 1

HALLIWELL 2024 –Eppy 1

Inside of the rundown P3 nightclub, Tag sat cross-legged on the bar with the rest of the P3 WITCHES huddled around him. In front of him there was a large plate with hamburger and a heaping helping of fries. The group's mouths watered as they stared at the food, but surprisingly, as starving as they all were, no one reached for it. Finally, tired of waiting (and drooling), Mace turned to his brother and swatted him on the arm.

"Are you going to sit and stare at it all day or are you going to eat it?" he complained.

"I'm going. Give me a sec!" Tag responded defensively.

Somewhat tentatively, Tag reached down and picked up the greasy, delicious looking burger and brought it to his mouth, as the rest of the group's eyes grew wide with anticipation.

"OK." He informed them. " Here goes nothin'."

He took a bite and started to chew as the rest of group continued to watch and wait.

"How is it?" Jessie asked, unable to hide the excitement in her voice

"Is it good?" Nikki chimed in. " It sure looks good."

Tag raised a finger, indicating that they should wait. After all, he needed to chew the food before he could actually taste it. But when the tasted finally hit him, it was almost more than he could stand. Screwing his face in disgust and looking ill, he leaned over the side of the bar and Mace moved out of the way just in time as Tag spat his mouthful of burger onto the floor below.

"Oh man!" he said, righting himself and wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. "That's awful!"

"Damn!" Mace said, unable to hide his disappointment. "I knew it was too good to be true."

BRYAN shook his head.

"Guys, I told you. You can't conjure food!"

Jessie tossed an old newspaper over the remains of the foul burger before responding…

"Sure you can. I read the Charmed Ones used to do it all the time."

"Alright, let me rephrase that." Bryan replied. "_We_ cannot conjure food."

"Why not?" Mace whined.

"Because you suck at it." Tag informed him matter-of-factly and when Mace shot him an angry look he added, "Well you do!"

"Maybe it's the whole "personal gain" thing." Nikki wondered out loud.

"Nah, I don't think so." Bryan replied, shaking his head. "I think Tag is right. We just suck at it."

Mace considered this for a moment before offering…

"Well, maybe we just need a little practice."

"Practice all you want." Tag said with a chuckle. " But I'm not being your personal taste tester anymore. Forget it!"

Jessie moaned and slumped down on one of the bar stools.

"Well we have to do something. I'm starving."

As the rest of the group start whining about their own levels of starvation, Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Alright, calm down!" He demanded, clearly losing his patience. " I swear. You guys are so overly dramatic. No one is starving."

"Not yet." Mace added.

Bryan flashed him a disapproving look before turning back to the group.

"Look, I managed to scrape some money together yesterday." He informed them, trying to sound optimistic. "I'll pick some stuff up later."

As the group continued to grumble and Bryan continued to look annoyed, they heard the front door to the club slam and turned to see CHRIS coming down the steps. His face was still bruised, but definitely looked better than the last time they had seen him. Now, they noticed, he just looked depressed.

"Hey Halliwell! You're back!" Mace greeted him.

Bryan walked over to Chris.

"Hey buddy." He said quietly as he reached out and put a hand on Chris arm. "You alright?"

"Dude. You look like hell." Mace said before Chris could respond.

Jessie scowled at him and slapped him in the arm.

"What?" Mace responded defensively before quickly turning his attention back to Chris.

"Did you get any cash from your grandpa? We could really use some right about now."

This time, it was Nikki's turned to express her own disgust as she too reached out and punched Mace in the arm.

"Ouch! Would you two stop hitting me!" Mace hollered at them.

"I swear Mace, you are the most tactless human being I have ever met." Nikki informed him.

Mace, obviously not understanding what he had done wrong, merely shrugged.

"What did I do?" he asked no one in particular.

As the girls gave a collective huff and rolled their eyes once again, Bryan turned to address the group.

"Guys enough!" he said in his most authoritative voice. Turning back to Chris, he asked once again. "Are you OK?"

Chris managed a weak smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"We weren't expecting you back so soon." Jessie said, walking over to them.

"Yeah…well…this is where I belong. Right?" Chris said.

"Well, yeah. Sure." Jessie replied, "It's just…"

"We didn't think Victor and Sheila would let you leave once they got you back." Mace finished for her.

"Well, they didn't exactly let me leave." Chris informed them. "I just left."

"You mean you didn't tell them you were going." Bryan asked.

"Nope." Chris answered as he turned and headed toward the office. Before he could take more than a few steps, Byran reached out and caught him by the arm.

"Chris. Do you really think that was a good idea. They've been worried sick about you."

Chris shrugged.

"I really don't care."

As he walked away and disappeared into the office, the group just sat in stunned silence. As the door to the office slammed shut, the kids turned their attention to Bryan. Bryan stared back at them a moment before throwing up his hands.

"Oh no. Don't look at me. Someone else can deal with him this time."


	2. Chapter 2

HALLIWELL 2024 –Eppy 1

Wyatt Halliwell slumped down on the couch in the living room of his penthouse and sighed. Reaching out, he picked up a framed photo of himself with Chris and their mother that was sitting on the coffee table and smiled. This was the only really sentimental item he had in his apartment. Demons tended to look at object like that as signs of weakness and he certainly didn't want to be viewed as weak. But he allowed himself the one special memory and didn't particularly care what his demon followers thought about it. "Let them assume I am weak if they want" he thought to himself. "I'll show them."

As he continued to stare at the picture, trying desperately to remember the happier times when the photo was taken, he suddenly felt a presence in the room and looked up. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Chris standing above him.

"_It's your fault I have to do this now."_ Chris said somberly, staring down at him.

It was at that moment that Wyatt awoke with a start.

"Another damn dream!" Wyatt said out loud to himself as he ran his shaking hands through his damp hair.

"You've been having a lot of bad dreams lately."

The voice came from behind him and Wyatt turned to see Bianca entering the living room from the kitchen.

"Tell me about it." Wyatt responded, slumping back onto the couch.

Bianca came over and took a seat next to him.

"Well, why do think that is?" she asked him.

"How the hell should I know?" Wyatt answered, making no attempt to hide his annoyance. "People have bad dreams all the time."

"True. But you've had so many lately." She said, reaching out to gently stroke his face. "I'm worried about you sweety."

"Don't be." Wyatt snapped back. "I'm fine!"

Hurt, Bianca got up from the couch and crossed the room. Wyatt immediately felt guilty.

"Ahh." He cried out, bringing his hands to his head once again. This time in frustration. "I'm sorry OK? I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Bianca said nothing as she stood with her back to him, her arms folded across her chest angrily.

Wyatt got up from the couch and went over to where she was standing. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he gently turned her around so she was facing him.

"Look at me." He said and brought his hand to her chin, raising her head so she was looking into his eyes. "I don't like hurting you Bianca. I love you. I just…I just have a little trouble controlling my temper sometimes. Please don't be angry with me." He said as he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

Still angry, Bianca stood still and didn't reciprocate his affection. But Wyatt knew how to wear her down.

"Come on," he continued, gently kissing her lips again. "Say you forgive me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close so she couldn't get away. But by this point, she didn't want to. She melted into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck as the two shared a more passionate kiss.

As the two continued to lock lips, Wyatt backpedaled toward the couch.

"I forgive you." Bianca moaned breathily before pushing him down onto the couch and climbing onto his lap.

The two continued their heavy make-out session. But before things could get as serious as they both would have liked, they were interrupted by one of Wyatt's demon guard who shimmered into the room.

"What the hell!" Wyatt roared at him. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"I'm sorry sir," the demon responding, looking down at the ground. "But you have a visitor."

"Well tell them to go away! Can't you see I'm busy!" Wyatt snapped back.

The demon cleared his throat before continuing.

"Yes of course. And I apologize. But… It's Victor Bennett sir."

"Victor?" Wyatt said, sounding surprised.

"Do you still want me to send him away?" the demon asked.

"No. Show him in." Wyatt said.

"Yes sir. Right away." The demon replied and bowed to Wyatt before shimmering out.

Wyatt turned his attention back to Bianca, who was still seated in his lap. Gently brushing a lock of long hair back from her face he informed her. "You better go. If our plan for Chris is to work, Victor can't see you."

"Yeah, about that plan…" Bianca started, before Wyatt cut her off.

"We'll talk about it later. OK? Now hurry."

Bianca nodded and shimmered out just as the front door to the penthouse opened and the demon guard walked in followed by Victor.

"Leave us." Wyatt ordered the demon as he rose up from the couch to greet his grandfather.

The guard nodded and bowed again before disappearing back out the door.

Wyatt looked at his grandfather who, at the moment, was standing in front of him looking serious and somber. Wyatt smiled and tried to be as cordial as possible.

"Grandfather it's good to see you. How are you?"

"I've been better." Victor responded.

"Are you alright?" Wyatt asked, genuinely concerned. "You're not ill?"

"No, I'm not ill. This isn't about me. And this is not a social call either." He said sternly. "I'm here about your brother."

"Chris? What about him?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me young man. I know you too well. Now where is he?"

Wyatt shook his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I thought he was with you."

"No, he's not with me."

"Well then, he's with Sheila. Jeremy said…"

"He _was_ with Sheila." Victor said cutting him off. "But now he's gone. And he wouldn't have just left without telling someone!"

"Well I don't know what to tell you. Because he's not here!" Wyatt said defensively.

"And why should I believe you?" Victor asked coolly.

"Oh I don't know!" Wyatt said sarcastically. "Maybe because I'm your grandson."

"That's right you are!" Victor hollered at him. "And Chris is your brother! But that obviously doesn't mean a whole hell of a lot you! If it did you wouldn't torture him the way you do!"

"I have not tortured him!" Wyatt yelled back.

"Bullshit!"

Victor took a step closer to Wyatt and pointed his finger at him angrily.

"You are furious with him for not joining you and using his powers for evil. And you take every opportunity possible to punish him for it."

"That's not true!" Wyatt responded, sounding more hurt now than angry.

"It is true!" Victor continued. "I just thank god every day that your mother doesn't have to see what a monster you've become!"

That was the last straw. Wyatt was boiling with anger now.

"Get out!" he hollered at his grandfather. "Guard!"

The demon guard shimmered back into the room and looked at Victor and Wyatt.

"You called sir?"

"My grandfather was just leaving. Show him out!" Wyatt said, trying to calm himself before he did something he would regret.

"Don't bother." Victor spat as he stormed past the guard. "I know the way out!"

Victor stormed out the penthouse, slamming the door behind him.

Not sure what to do next, the demon turned to Wyatt and asked nervously…

"Is everything all right sir?"

Wyatt turned his back to him.

"Leave me!" he ordered the guard.

"Yes sir." The demon replied, thankful for the opportunity to leave the uncomfortable position he found himself in. He shimmered out quickly.

As soon as he was gone, Bianca shimmered back into the room. She quickly crossed the room and approached Wyatt.

"Sweety?" she said, gently stroking his back. "Are you alright?"

Wyatt said nothing but turned and embraced her, burying his face in her shoulder. She could feel him trembling –a combination of rage and dismay having taken it's toll.

"Oh sweety." she whispered softly in his ear. "It's going to be OK. I'm here."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

HALLIWELL 2024 –Eppy 1

Chris Halliwell orbed into the dark basement of the Halliwell Manor Museum and looked around nervously. When it appeared as though the coast was clear, he began to fumble around in the darkness, looking for the chain he knew was hanging somewhere in the middle of the room. After a few moments of waving his hands around, he finally found what he was looking for and gave the chain a tug. Instantly, the room was illuminated, albeit dimly, from the single light bulb overhead.

Chris looked around and frowned.

The basement was a mess. While Wyatt went to great lengths to keep the upper floors of the Manor clean and orderly for the numerous guests who visited each day, he obviously cared little about the basement or what was stored there. There were boxes of old junk and personal items just thrown around in a disorderly manor. Chris just hoped that he would be able to find what he was looking for in the mess.

Chris sighed and started digging through some of the boxes. Most of them were filled with old toys and clothing belonging to the sisters. And while it was uncomfortable for him to see all these items again, he tried to put it of his mind as he focused on the task at hand. Finally, after several minutes of digging through his family memories, he found something that looked promising – a box filled with old photo albums and miscellaneous photos that belonged to his mother and aunts.

Chris grabbed the box and moved it under the light so he could see better. As he started to sift through some of the contents, he was startled by a voice from above.

"What are you doing here?"

Chris looked up and saw one of Wyatt's demon guards standing above him. When he didn't respond right away, the demon added…

"You don't belong here."

Chris tossed the pictures in his hand back into the box before rising to face the demon.

"I could say the same to you." Chris replied coolly.

"Don't get smart with me kid!" the demon snapped back furiously.

Chris just smirked.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of doing that. I wouldn't want to confuse you."

"What did you say?" the demon asked, stepping toward him.

"You heard me." Chris replied, trying to sound braver than he was actually feeling.

"I could kill you right now. You know that?" the demon said menacingly, getting even closer.

"You could." Chris replied standing his ground. "But you won't."

The demon smiled.

"Oh really. And why is that?

Chris smiled back then leaned to the side, looking past the demon.

"Hello Wyatt." He said calmly.

The demon gasped - his face filled with terror. He quickly spun around to look where Chris was looking.

While the demon was momentarily distracted, Chris looked around and spotted an old iron fire poker leaning against the wall across the room. He quickly thrust out his hand and yelled "Poker". The iron tool disappeared in a swirl of orbs and re-materialized in Chris' hand just as the demon figured out Chris had been bluffing and whipped back around to face him.

"Made you look." Chris sneered and then thrust the poker through the demons chest.

The demon cried out in agony and then burst into flames as Chris brought his hands to his face and turned away to protect himself from the blast that followed. When the demon was gone, Chris turned back and stared at the pile of ash that remained on the floor.

"I told you 'you don't belong here'," he said, scattering the ashes with a kick of his foot.

Suddenly, he heard clapping coming from behind him followed by the familiar voice of his brother.

"Well done! Well done!" Wyatt proclaimed.

Chris turned around to face his brother, who surprisingly, looked thrilled to see him there.

"Hello Wyatt." Chris replied dully.

"Well done little brother." Wyatt continued with a shit ass grin on his face. "You know…with your brains and my power we could really do some damage. We could rule this city –together. The way it was meant to be."

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Chris said, kneeling down to collect some of the singed photos that had flown out his box when the demon exploded.

"Geez," Wyatt continued, walking past Chris to take a seat on the basement steps, "Why so bitter? I mean…if anyone should be pissed off right now it should be me. After all, you just vanquished on of my dearest friends," he said motioning toward the pile of ash of the floor between them.

Chris laughed.

"Oh really? Dearest friend huh? What was his name?" Chris challenged him.

Wyatt tilted his head and thought about this a moment before responding…

"How the hell should I know? But that's beside the point. What are you sneaking around down here for anyway?"

"That's none of your business." Chris replied bitterly.

"There is that attitude again!" Wyatt said. "There's no need for it. Really. I was just going to say that if you want to come to the manor, you don't have to sneak in. You're welcome here anytime."

"Right," Chris said, standing up and folding his arms across his chest. "Just as long as I pay my twenty five dollar admission fee and stay behind the velvet ropes."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Wyatt replied. "You don't have to pay to visit. But do stay behind the velvet ropes. We don't want to mess up the displays."

Chris rolled his eyes.

"You're a piece of work. You know that?"

"What?" Wyatt replied innocently. "I'm just trying to preserve our family memories."

"Yeah right." Chris responded.

"Speaking of which," Wyatt continued, "What have you got there?"

Chris quickly knelt down and closed up the box of pictures.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing." Wyatt said. "In fact, it looks like a box of old family photos. Now Christopher…you weren't going to steal those from me. Where you?"

"Maybe." Chris replied. "What do you care anyway? You just tossed them down here like garbage."

"No." Wyatt corrected him. "They were being stored down here for future exhibits."

Chris rolled his eyes again and wrapped his arms more tightly around his box. Wyatt smirked at him.

"But hey, I am not an unreasonable guy. You want the damn pictures…take them." Wyatt said, not sounding nearly as cordial anymore.

"Gee thanks." Chris said sarcastically. "You're all heart."

"What do you want them for anyway?"

"Once again…that's none of your business." Chris replied. "Now if you don't mind, I think I've had enough of this place for one day."

He started to orb out.

"Hey wait a sec!" Wyatt yelled out.

Chris stopped and reappeared-looking annoyed.

"What?"

"Why did you run away from Victor and Sheila last night?" Wyatt asked.

"How did you know that I ran away?"

"Because…Victor showed up on my doorstep this morning and read me the riot act for kidnapping you!" Wyatt replied.

Chris smiled, taking some pleasure in the thought of Wyatt getting blamed for something he actually didn't do for a change.

"Wow, that's a darn shame." Chris said making no attempt to hide his sarcasm.

"So…," Wyatt continued-losing his patience. "What happened?"

"I told you before." Chris began…

"I know. I know. It's none of your business." he said, mimicking Chris.

"That's right." Chris replied. "See, that information might be something I would share with my brother. The only problem is…the brother I loved and trusted died a long time ago."

Wyatt said nothing this time. He had nothing to say. He was clearly hurt by Chris' declaration. But Chris either didn't notice or didn't care. He orbed out of the basement with his box memories, leaving Wyatt alone.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

HALLIWELL 2024 –Eppy 1

As the doorbell sounded for the second time, an elderly woman rose from her plastic covered, dated, couch and slowly made her way across the room toward the front door. As the doorbell rang out a third time, she stopped mid-stride and, having lost her patience, banged the floor with her cane a few times.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! For heavens sake!" she cried out angrily. "Give me a break. Would ya?"

A few more labored steps and several expletives later, the old woman finally reached the front door and swung it open angrily. There, standing on her front porch, looking nervous but smiling politely, stood Chris Halliwell.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" she spat at him.

Not expecting this type of reaction, Chris shuffled nervously for a moment before greeting the woman.

"Mrs. Noble…" he stammered nervously. "It's good to see you again. I…I don't know if you remember me…"

"Of course I remember you!" she fired back. "Why the hell wouldn't I? I only lived next door to your creepy ass family for twenty years!"

"I…well…" Chris continued to stammer.

"What? You think just because I'm an old lady I've lost all my marbles?"

"No. Of course not. I just…"

"I remember you. How the hell could I forget you? Your family gave me nothing but grief. Which is why I moved clear across the city to get away from all of you! So what are you doing here? Go away!"

She took a step back and started to close the door, but Chris reached out and stopped the door with his hand.

"No, Mrs. Noble. Wait! Please."

"What are you doing? Stop that!" she protested.

"Mrs. Noble please." Chris continued calmly. "I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to me? 'Bout what?"

"My mother. I'm…I'm trying to learn about my past. About _her_ past. And I thought you might be able to help me."

"And why would you think I could help you?" she asked sounding a tad bit amused.

"Well, like you said, you lived next door to my family for twenty years." Chris replied.

"Yes, I did. But we weren't exactly friends. I didn't associate with _your_ kind." She said snidely.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Chris replied defensively.

"Oh don't play innocent with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about." She looked around as if to make sureno one else could hear her. "Witches!" she whispered as if the word were taboo.

"Oh please!" Chris laughed out loud. "You didn't even know we were witches until the sisters died."

"No, but I knew there was something about them….something evil!"

"My mother and her sisters were not evil." Chris replied, the anger in his voice growing.

"Oh, of course not! They were paragons of good!" " She snapped back sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I don't know who it is your brother thinks he's trying to fool with that museum. A bunch of glorified whores. That's all they were."

"That's not true." Chris managed to respond as he clenched his teeth angrily.

"Don't you tell me what's true and what's not true! I saw what went on in that house! All those men. You would think an entire sorority house lived in that manor…not just three sisters. Of course, now I know most of those men were probably demons."

Having heard enough, Chris turned and started down the steps before he did something he knew he would regret. But then, Mrs. Noble started up again.

"Of course…I always thought your mother was different. I mean…Leo was a nice enough fellow. I always liked him. And I thought their relationship was a solid one. But boy was I wrong. I felt sorry for him. I mean… if I could figure it out, I'm sure he did."

Chris stopped and turned back to Mrs. Noble.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Mrs. Noble said nothing but merely stared at Chris. Finally, she smiled at him, as if she were enjoying the torture she was putting him through, and replied…

"You look just like your father. Do you know that? Just like him."

"Leo?" Chris replied quizzically. He didn't think he looked anything like Leo, except maybe in the eyes.

"Is that what they told you?" Mrs. Noble replied, laughing out loud.

She stepped back, placing her hand on the door.

"You have a lot to learn about your family young man. A lot to learn." And with that, she swung the door shut.

Chris stood there…his mind racing. Mrs. Noble had pretty much given him the information he had come for, although she probably didn't know it. If he had had this conversation with her a few days earlier, he would have just assumed she was crazy. But having heard the conversation between Sheila and his grandfather, it all seemed to add up. He couldn't have misunderstood _all_ of them. It had to be true. Leo wasn't his father.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

HALLIWELL 2024 –Eppy 1

Chris picked up the pace as he head down the busy San Francisco street on his way back to the club. As usual, he kept his head down and his face obscured by the hood of his worn, oversized sweatshirt. It was always best not to be recognized if he could avoid it. Of course, orbing would have been quicker and a lot less risky, but he enjoyed walking. It gave him time to think. And after his visit with cranky, old, Mrs. Noble he had a lot to think about.

Unfortunately and unbeknownst to Chris, he had been recognized. Up ahead, peering out from the corner of an alleyway, Crux and upper-level demon, spotted Chris and smiled before ducking back into the alley.

"He's coming." Crux said excitedly as he walked over to where Wyatt, Bianca and Jeremy stood waiting for his report.

"Are you sure it's him?" Jeremy asked.

Crux rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm sure. Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Jeremy replied.

"Why you…" Crux began, before being cut off by Wyatt.

"Enough!"

"Jeremy…for God's sake. Why do you always have to start with him? We don't have time for this!" Bianca snapped at him.

Jeremy shrugged.

"Sorry."

Wyatt frowned at him before turning his attention to Bianca and Crux.

"Alright. You guys know what you have to do. Make it convincing."

"Not a problem." Crux replied, rubbing his hands together mischievously.

"Not _that_ convincing." Bianca said, giving Crux a warning glare.

Back on the main street, Chris continued his brisk pace, when suddenly, a young woman darted out from around the corner and ran right into him. Chris grabbed onto her in a futile attempt to stop them both from crashing to the ground. It didn't work however, and they both tumble over one another and slammed onto the concrete sidewalk. Chris winced in pain. He was still recovering from his beating earlier in the week and this certainly didn't help.

As Chris rubbed his newly aching arm, while trying to forget the searing pain in his side, the girl jumped to her feet and to his surprise, and without a word of apology to him, started to run again.

But she didn't get far.

She was hit with an energy ball in the shoulder and went sprawling onto the concrete once again. Chris turned and saw the demon responsible for the blast standing behind him. He seemed oblivious to Chris standing there. He was focused solely on the girl and seemed to be taking great pleasure in his attack.

"Dammit!" The girl screamed, slamming the palm of her hand onto the sidewalk, which Chris thought was a rather unusual response. Most people are scared to death when attacked by demons, but this girl sounded more annoyed than anything else.

"You're dead!" The demon said, starting to advance toward her.

Chris looked at the girl anxiously. She didn't appear to be making any drastic moves to save herself. He wondered if perhaps she was in shock. He decided there was no time to wait for her to snap out of it. He raised his hand and telekinetically sent the demon flying backward into a brick wall. As the demon slid down the wall looking dazed, Chris turned his attention to the girl.

"Are you OK?" He asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Nicely done!" she said, ignoring his question. Then, turning her attention to the demon, she said, "We've gotta get out of here fast. He's going to snap out of it any minute and I don't think he's going to be too happy."

"I think your right." Chris said, glancing at the demon, who was still on the ground moaning. "Look…" he said, turning his attention back to the girl. " I can get us out of here fast. Just…don't freak out. Alright?"

Having said that, Chris placed his hand on the girls arm and orbed the two of them, to the first place that came to mind.

They reappeared at a beautiful Arboretum near the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Wow!" the girl said nodding her head. "I've never orbed before. That was…interesting."

"Wait…You know about orbing?" Chris asked.

"Of course," she replied nonchalantly. "What witch doesn't? "

"You're a witch?"

"Well, he wasn't after me for my good looks." She said, placing her hands on her hips and smiling at him.

It was at that moment that Chris finally took a good look at her and realized just how beautiful she actually was. She looked like she was probably a little older than him, with long dark hair, beautiful dark eyes, and a gorgeous body. He had to stop himself from staring at her.

"Nice place!" she said, circling around to take in the scenery. "You take all the pretty girls here?"

Chris felt his cheeks start to flush with embarrassment and his heart start to beat more rapidly. He looked down at the ground, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"No. It was…uh…the first place I thought of." Chris stammered.

"Oh. Did I embarrass you?" she asked, sounding amused.

"No…I uh…"

"Relax kid." She said as she reached out and patted his arm. "I don't bite. My name is Bianca."

"Chris." Chris responded.

"I know. Chris Halliwell." She replied, taking a seat on a nearby bench.

"You know who I am?" Chris asked incredulously.

Bianca smiled again, shaking her head.

"I hate to break this to you sweety. But _everyone_ knows who you are."

"Not everyone." Chris replied sullenly as he rubbed his aching side and remembered the incident with the police officer earlier in the week.

He took a seat beside her on the bench.

"So, why was that demon after you?"

Bianca shrugged.

"Who knows? I'm guessing it has something to do with your brother though."

"Why do you say that?" Chris asked.

Bianca sighed and got up off the bench.

"A demon showed up at my place about a week ago. Told me Wyatt Halliwell had a job for me and I was to come with him."

"What kind of job?" Chris interrupted her.

"I don't know. I told him to get lost. I wasn't interested. I guess your brother doesn't take to kindly to being rejected."

"Never has." Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"So…" Bianca began, placing a foot up on the bench so that her beautifully toned leg was right in Chris' face "You gonna turn me in to your big brother or what?"

"Yeah, sure." Chris replied sarcastically. Then, realizing he was staring at her leg, he shifted his focus back to her face. "Because I'm all for whatever Wyatt wants."

Bianca laughed, then took her seat beside Chris again and sighed.

"Now what?" she asked him.

"I don't know." Chris replied. "Do you have any place to go?"

"Not really. I mean…they obviously know where I live. But you know what…don't worry about it. It's not your problem. You've already done enough."

"You could come stay with me."

Now it was Bianca's turn to be sarcastic.

"Yeah right. Because your brother has no idea where to find _you_?"

"Look, I can deal with Wyatt." Chris informed her. "And demons…they never bother us at P3. It's kind of an unwritten rule."

"P3?" Bianca said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "You mean that old club that closed down years ago? You actually live there?"

"Yeah, I do!" Chris spat back defensively. "You know…it may not be as fancy and comfortable as you're used to, but like I said…we're safe there. But hey, if you don't want to come, that's fine with me. Good luck dealing with Wyatt and his demons!"

Chris got up off the bench and started to storm off. Again, orbing would have been faster, but he wanted to give her the opportunity to change her mind. And of course, she did.

"No wait!" she said, jumping off the bench and hurrying after him.

Chris smiled briefly but because he still had his back to Bianca, she didn't notice. Which was good because he didn't want her to know how desperately he was hoping she would change her mind.

With his expression serious once again, he turned back to face her.

"I'm sorry." Bianca said when she had finally caught up to him. "That was rude of me. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"That's OK." Chris said with a fake pout as he kicked at the dirt with his foot. "The place is kind of a dump."

Bianca laughed and this time, Chris joined her.

"But seriously…it is safe. I promise. So what do you say? Come with me?"

Bianca smiled and reached out her hand to him.

"Absolutely. Orb away."

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

HALLIWELL 2024 –Eppy 1

The familiar blue orbs materialize in the dark, dreary surroundings of P3 as Chris orbed in with Bianca. No sooner had they arrived, did they hear a cry as Tag came sliding toward them on his backside from across the room. They had no time to react before he knocked them down like bowling pins, causing them to land in a heap on top of the small boy.

"What the…?" Chris began angrily as he rolled to the side and jumped to his feet. Turning his attention to Bianca, he reached a hand out to her, helping her to her feet.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She replied, brushing the dust off herself. "Is he?" she asked, pointing Tag who was still sprawled out on the floor.

Chris rolled his eyes, knelt down, and hoisted the boy up by his armpits.

"Get up." He said angrily. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's not my fault!" Tag whined. "He did it!"

He pointed across the room to where Mace stood with Nikki and Jess.

"Mace! How many times have I told you not to practice your powers on your little brother!" Chris hollored at him.

"I didn't hurt him!" Mace replied defensively. "We even lined some boxes up for him."

Of Chris' confused look, Mace pointed to the far wall behind him where there were, in fact, several large broken boxes blocking the wall.

"…so he wouldn't get hurt. See?"

"Are you frickin' kidding me? What an idiot!" Chris replied, shaking his head.

Bianca was also shaking her head. She was shocked at what she was witnessing. At 20, Chris was practically a child himself, yet here he was, clearly the only authority figure for this unruly pack of kids. She instantly felt sorry for him. She felt sorry for all of them.

"You didn't tell me you had little kids here." Bianca said, turning her attention back to Chris.

"Hey! Who are you calling a little kid?" Tag asked her, crossing his arms across his chest defiantly.

"Yeah. Who the hell are you anyway?" Mace chimed in.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Jessie added.

"She's with me." Chris replied.

"Well that's obvious." Nikki said. "But it doesn't answer the question."

"My name is Bianca."

"She's a witch…just like us." Chris explained. "Wyatt's demons are after her. One of them nearly killed her today."

"And he would have succeeded if Chris hadn't been there." Bianca said. Then, turning to Chris she added. "You saved my life."

"So you brought her here?" Jessie said, ignoring Bianca. "That's…brilliant. Like we don't have enough problems of our own."

"She had no where else to go!" Chris insisted.

"Not our problem!" Mace shot back.

Furious now, Chris advanced toward Mace, getting right in his face.

"Excuse me! But the last time I checked, this was still P3. As in Pheobe, Prue and Piper! Who…oh yeah…just happens to be _my_ mother! So technically, that makes this _my_ place and you are not going to tell me who I can and can't invite here. Got it?"

"Is there a problem?"

The calm voice came from behind where the group was standing. They all turned to find Bryan standing in the entrance to the hallway that led to the back office.

"What's going on?" he asked, walking toward them. "I could here you arguing all the way in the back."

"Oh, arguing he hears. Where the hell was he when they were using shorty over here for a human bowling ball." Bianca wondered out loud, not hiding her sarcasm.

Chris had to stop himself from smiling as he held up his hand to her, indicating that she should keep quiet. Bryan, being the oldest, was usually the most reasonable and Chris definitely needed someone on his side right now. He figured that insulting him right off the bat wasn't the best way to achieve that.

"I'm sorry." Bryan said calmly as he advanced toward where Bianca stood next to Chris. "I don't believe we've met."

"Bryan, this is Bianca." Chris said warily, desperately hoping Bryan would be a little more accepting than the others.

"Bianca." Bryan repeated. "Well Bianca, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm…"

"Bryan" Bianca finished for him. "Yeah. I got that."

She held out her hand to greet him and Bryan noticed the small red birthmark on her wrist. He pretended not to notice as he shook her hand.

"So Bianca, tell me. What brings you to our humble home?"

"I brought her here." Chris replied sounding a bit annoyed.

"I was asking Bianca." Bryan said sternly, flashing him a warning look that took Chris by surprise.

Bianca turned to Chris who merely shrugged as he looked at her apologetically. It was then, that Bianca realized she was wrong. Chris was not the authority figure here…Bryan was. And while Bryan was definitely older, and perhaps more suited for this position than Chris…she certainly did not like the way Bryan had just spoken to him. She instantly began to feel uneasy as she wondered what was triggering this reaction to her presence.

"So Bianca…" Bryans voice brought Bianca's attention back to him. "I'll ask you again. What brings you here?"

"Well, like Chris said. He brought me here because I am being hunted by Wyatt's demons." Bianca said coolly, trying to mask the apprehension in her voice.

"I see." Bryan said, nodding. Then turning his attention to Chris he said, "Chris, can I speak with you in the office…alone."

Chris looked at Bianca, then to the other's, who hadn't made a peep during this entire exchange, before finally turning to Bryan.

"Um…sure."

"Great!" Bryan said, reaching out and grabbing Chris by the arm. "Let's go."

He yanked Chris away from Bianca with such force that Chris nearly stumbled.

"Shit Bryan!" Chris protested. "Yank my arm off why don't you?"

"Just move it" Bryan ordered, shoving Chris forward. "You get into the office and stay there." There was an urgency in his voice now that alarmed Chris, who turned around just in time to see Bryan reach down and retrieve an athame from his boot.

"Bryan…" Chris began. But before he could get the words "_what are you doing" _ from his mouth, Bryan had hurled the athame at Bianca.

Things seem to happen in slow motion as Chris watched the athame headed straight for Bianca. But just when it was about to strike her, Bianca shocked everyone, by _shimmering_ out of the room. Everyone except Bryan, that is.

"Oh my god!" Jessie screamed. "Did you see that?"

"She shimmered!" Nikki replied, pointing out the obvious.

"Son of a bitch!" Mace fumed. "She's a demon!"

"A demon! A demon!" Tag said as the panic in his voice grew. "You brought a demon here!"

"I…She…" Chris stammered. Still not believing what had just happened. "She told me she was a witch."

"I am a witch."

In all the confusion and chaos, no one had notice Bianca shimmer back into the room.

"Demon!" Tag screamed as he ran toward brother.

"Blast her Jess!" Mace hollored, pulling his brother behind him.

As Jessie raised her hands to attack, Bianca quickly raised her own.

"No! Wait! Please wait." She pleaded.

"Jessie stop!" Chris ordered – not really sure why. After all…she had lied to him. But he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Let me explain. Please. I'm not lying to you. I swear I'm not. I _am_ a witch!"

"Liar!" Tag hollored at her, poking his head out from behind Mace's back.

"She's not lying. She's definitely a witch." Bryan stated.

"But she shimmered!" Nikki wailed. "Witches don't shimmer."

"Some witches do." Bryan said calmly as he made his way across the room toward her. "_Pheonixes_ do. Isn't that right Miss Bianca?"

"Yeah." Bianca replied coolly, standing her ground. "That's right."

"I don't understand." Chris replied. "What's a Pheonix?"

Bryan smiled at Bianca before asking her…

"Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"Well, since you seem to know everything…why don't you go ahead."

Bianca and Bryan stood there, staring each other down until Chris finally spoke up again.

"Bryan…what's a Pheonix?"

Bryan gave Bianca and icey stare before turning to face Chris, who looked not only confused, but hurt as well. It almost broke Bryan's heart to have to tell him that this girl that he had befriended and clearly trusted was…

"An assassin Chris. An assassin."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

HALLIWELL 2024 -Eppy 1 

Chris was numb. He could not believe what he had just heard. It couldn't be true. He had trusted Bianca and she had lied to him. As he stood there, paralyzed by a combination of fear and rage, it was as if everything and everyone else in the room had disappeared. It was just him and Bianca. And as he stared at her, he could feel the rage boiling within him. It was Bryan voice that brought him back to reality...

"Chris! Did you hear what I just said?"

Chris ignored him and addressed Bianca instead.

"You lied to me." He said softly.

"No..." Bianca insisted. "I didn't."

"That's bullshit!" he hollered at her. "You lied to me."

"Get out!" Bryan commanded, stepping toward her.

"No!" Bianca replied. Then turning back to Chris she added, "Chris...please listen to me. I did not lie to you. I told you I was witch and that's true! You never asked me what kind of a witch."

"And of course, it never crossed your mind that you should tell him." Bryan said matter of factly.

"Of course it did." Bianca replied. "But why would I? Why should I? How would that have helped me? Everyone knows about Phoenixes..."

"I didn't." Mace interrupted.

"Me either." Jess agreed.

"Yeah...I'd never heard of them." Nikki said.

"Shut up!" Bryan and Bianca hollered back at them in unison.

"Look..." Bianca continued. "The point is...we have a reputation. Historically, Pheonixes have been hired guns, offering their services to the highest bidder-good or evil. No one trusts us."

"With good reason." Bryan stated.

"You right!" Bianca agreed. "But I'm not like other Pheonixes."

"So you're saying you didn't come here to kill me." Chris said skeptically.

"No!" Bianca insisted. "No I didn't."

"So what did Wyatt want?" Chris asked. He needed to know. Although, if Wyatt had, in fact, approached Bianca about killing him, he wasn't sure he would be able to deal with it.

Bianca paused a moment and looked at Chris sadly. Her heart was breaking for him. She could only imagine what it must feel like to think your brother wants you dead. Of course, she knew that wasn't true. But she also knew she still had to lie to him.

"I don't know." She said softly.

Chris looked away. It wasn't the answer he was looking for. If Wyatt wanted him dead, he needed to know. The uncertainty was eating him up inside.

"I told you..." Bianca continued. "I never met with your brother. That's why that demon was after me. But I'm sure it had nothing to do with you."

"How would you know?" Bryan wondered aloud.

Bianca paused, realizing she had almost given herself away. How would she know, unless she knew Wyatt. She had to think quickly.

"I...I don't know" she stammered. "I'm just saying... I mean...the point is, I turned him down. Whatever it is he wanted...I said no. That's why I'm here."

She turned back to face Chris.

"Please Chris. Say you believe me."

Chris stared at Bianca while Bryan stood off to the side, shaking his head. Finally, Chris spoke.

"I do." He said.

"Chris!" Bryan began to protest.

"I believe her Bryan!" Chris hollored at him. "You weren't there. OK? I was. That demon tried to kill her. Do you really think he would do that if she were working for Wyatt?"

Bryan said nothing, just stood there shaking his head.

"She's staying." Chris informed the group. "Anyone else have a problem with that"

"Would it make a difference if we said yes?" Mace asked.

"No!" Chris spat back angrily.

"Alrighty then." Mace replied taking a step back.

"Come on," Chris said, taking Bianca's hand. "You can stay in the office with me."

As the rest of the group watched, not daring to say another word, Chris led Bianca into the office, slamming the door behind him.

When they were gone, Bryan threw his hands up in frustration and angrily kicked a piece of broken chair across the room. Then, without saying a word, stormed off toward the front door. Mace and the girls exchanged panic looks.

"Hey Bryan! Wait a sec." Mace cried out. "Where are you going?"

"Out!" Bryan snapped at him."

"You're just going to leave us here.?" Jess asked.

"With an assassin in the house?" Nikki added.

Feeding off the older kids panic, Tag tore free from his brother's side and rushed to Bryan, grabbing him by the arm.

"Don't go Bryan! I'm scared!"

Bryan sighed and turned to face the small boy.

"Don't be scared Tag." Bryan said calmly, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Chris won't let anything happen to you. And I'll be back soon."

"You promise?" Tag whimpered.

"Yeah. I promise." Bryan reassured him.

Later, in a dimly lit bar, in a run down section of San Francisco, a disheveled looking, middle-aged man sat at the bar nursing a beer. In a room filled with demons, drunks and other seedy patrons, he seemed to fit right in. But there was something different about him, although no one else seemed to notice. As he brought the beer bottle to his lips and downed the remainder of the warm liquid, his eyes shifted nervously around the room -as if anticipating danger. As he continued to scan the room, his pale green eyes were filled with anger and hate. He polished off the remainder of his beer and slammed the bottle down on the counter.  
"Hey Bartender! Bring me another." He said gruffly.

The Bartender frowned, before reaching into a cooler below the bar to get the requested beer. He removed the cap from the bottle and slammed it down in front of the man, who quickly picked it up and started to take a swig.

"You're welcome!" the Bartender barked at him, then walked away muttering, "Don't no one teach manners no more?"

The man at the bar laughed.

"He's got a bar full of demons and low-lifes and he's worried about manners." He said, shaking his head. He raised the beer bottle once again and was about to take a sip, when he felt someone slap him on the arm. He jumped and spun around quickly to find a young man standing before him.

"Bryan!" he said, looking shocked.

"Hello Leo." Bryan greeted him, in a less than friendly tone.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Leo asked in an equally unfriendly manner.

"We need to talk." Bryan informed him.

Leo shook his head.

"Not now." He said, turning back toward the bar.

"Oh yeah. Right now!" Bryan replied. Then, reaching forward, he grabbed Leo by both arms and orbed the two of them out of the bar.

To be continued...


End file.
